Victory Ball
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: It's the 20th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. A ball is held to celebrate, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger attend, along with their children and members of their family. Lily Luna, James and Albus Potter dance. Victorie and Teddy enjoy a night together. This is the report by Rita Skeeter


**This is my tribute to Harry Potter enjoy!**

The Victory Ball held annually at Hogwarts is somewhat a big event. Each year on the 2nd May every Hogwarts student receives the day off and may then attend the ball. On important milestones a ceremony is held in the courtyard. Attendees include, the boy who lived, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The Victory Ball is then held in the evening and then carries on till the early hours of the morning.

This year was no different. On the 20th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and consequential end of the Second Wizarding War, Harry Potter led the ceremony with Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Potter's wife, Ginny's speech and eulogy to her brother, Fred, who was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, was moving. Ron and Hermione Weasley also attended and spoke about their experiences. "Loony" Luna Scamander attended with her husband Rolf. Professor Neville Longbottom and wife Matron Hannah were seen among Hogwarts staff. Weasley siblings; George, Percy, Charlie and werewolf Bill paid homage to their fallen brother, Fred. Their wives on their arms, notably, beautiful Fleur Delacour married to her werewolf husband by means of kidnap?

The ceremony was closed by lanky half-werewolf Teddy Lupin who was orphaned in the Battle of Hogwarts when his parents, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were killed.

The Potter children were seen in the midst of fellow students in the quads around the courtyard. Lily Luna Potter was seen standing slightly too close (in this reporter's opinion) to Scorpius Malfoy, whose father was a the son of a notable deatheater Lucious Malfoy.

The Ball was a glamorous affair. Harry and Ginny Potter arrived with Harry wearing black dress robes and his wife wearing an emerald green silk evening gown. Hermione Granger chose an understated lilac full length dress while husband, Ron Weasley wore grey dress robes. Luna and Rolf Scamander wore matching orange outfits, Luna's cocktail dress matched Rolf's dress robes. Fleur Delacour wore a figure hugging silver silk dress, while Bill Weasley opted for black and white dress robes.

Couples danced around the decorated Great Hall. The Hall was decked in gold and silver. Harry and Ginny Potter had the honour of having the first dance. They were joined by Hermione and Ron and then by other couples. Potter's sons James, 15, and Albus, 12, lead their dance partners onto the floor. James' partner was an unnamed 5th year Gryffindor, who wore a fuchsia crinoline dress. Albus' partner was a rumoured close friend.

11 year old Lily, who wore a silk pale blue ball gown, was seen in a deserted alcove talking to Scorpius Malfoy. Is forbidden love blossoming? If so, I am sure their fathers won't approve. Lily later danced with her older brothers, her cousins Hugo and Louis before going back to cousin, Rose. Brother and sister, Fred and Roxanne Weasley danced together while laughing loudly while their parents, George and Angelina danced. Victorie Weasley, who wore a stunning red ball gown with diamantes, and Teddy Lupin gravitated towards each other all night. Is there love between Potter godson and quarter-veela Victorie? Victorie's brother and sister, Dominque and Louis were seen circulating the room, each with an entourage of friends. The only Weasleys not to be enjoying themselves were the daughters of Percy Weasley, Molly and Lucy, dressed in drab dresses it's no wonder.

In the middle of the evening a birthday cake was brought out to Victorie Weasley by her brother and sister. Victorie Weasley celebrated her 17th birthday on the day, since she was born on the 2nd May. And she danced with her werewolf father, Bill.

Luna and Rolf Scamander caused a stir with their dancing (If you can call it dancing, it many consisted of jumping) Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was in high spirits and danced with professors and Harry Potter.

Even ghosts attended the ball. "Nearly Headless Nick" and the "Grey Lady" Helena Ravenclaw were seen in merry spirits. Moaning Myrtle was seen lurking around crying being pursued by poltergeist Peeves. The ghost of the Fallen First Year was seen floating around to the music, it was rumoured that the girl was too scared to move and wasn't evacuated before the Battle of Hogwarts. She was apparently killed by Deatheater Bellatrix Lestrange.

At the end of the evening Harry Potter and his wife were seen climbing into a floo network fireplace looking slightly worse for wear.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review and make my day!**


End file.
